Oh For a Story!
by fantasydancer
Summary: How did Bilbo first meet his friend, 'The Dunedan? Funny you should ask… This is what I wish would happen at the end of The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. However, it most likely will not occur. Or didn't. As of the date I'm publishing this I haven't seen it yet.


**_A/N: Aragorn (Estel) may seem somewhat OOC, but I could see him being a relatively talkative child, perhaps growing quieter as he matured._**

Bilbo rounded the corner of the garden path. His mind was wandering back to the early days of his quest, and his heart was heavy. He remembered the first time they had come to Rivendell. Then, thoughts of Erebor began swirling through his mind and he started to wonder if maybe he shouldn't have stayed longer.

So many different memories and thoughts attacked the poor Mr. Baggins that he didn't see the young dark haired boy coming until it was too late.

Both hobbit and boy slammed into one another and flew backwards, landing hard on the cobblestone pathway. Bilbo shook his head, blinking spots from his eyes. A shadow loomed over him, and he began to register that someone was speaking.

"Sorry, sir! I'm sorry! Please don't tell, _Ada_! I'm not supposed to run down the garden paths, but I was in a hurry, and—wait—you're that short fellow that passed through last year! You were here with all those dwarves! _Ada_ wouldn't let me meet you though. He said I was not to bother you. And I'm really sorry for bumping into you!"

Bilbo's head reeled, both from the fall and the boy's endless rambling. "It's quite alright, lad. Would you mind helping—yes there's a good lad." Bilbo praised as the boy moved to assist him in standing.

At one time, the hobbit would have stopped to brush off the seat of his trousers and straighten his jacket, but, for the moment, it was forgotten as the boy began speaking again. "Are you a Halfling? How far is this Shire where you live? I've always wanted an adventure. But _Ada_ says I'm too little. I'm not too little. Am I? Did you kill the dragon? Do you know who did?"

Bilbo blinked at the boy. At one time, he would have been very flustered and annoyed at having been interrogated so severely, by a boy no less, and at such a swift speed. However, he was not the same hobbit he was before. Before he knew what he was doing Bilbo said, "Yes, to the first two. And no to the third." Then he found himself suddenly asking, "Perhaps you would like to hear the story?"

The boy gazed at him with starry-eyed fascination. "Please, sir!"

Bilbo chuckled inwardly and gestured to a stone bench, placed not too far away. "Let's sit, shall we? And then I'll tell you all about my adventure, eh?"

What little was left of the Baggins part repelled the idea of recounting these tiresome tales. They were quite enough the first time around! But the Tookish side won, and at least an hour passed as the two talked. Well, more that Bilbo talked and the boy listened.

Bilbo had just gotten to where the company reached the mountain when a very worried Lord Elrond came striding around the bend in the path, seemingly to emerge from the large bush that obscured Bilbo and the boy's view.

"Estel!" He called, coming to a stop before them. "We have been looking everywhere for you. Your mother is very worried, little one." The boy, Estel hung his head at Elrond's scolding.

"Sorry, _Ada_. I was talking to Mr. Baggins. He was in the middle of telling me about his adventures." A faint plea glinted in the boy's eyes as he looked back at the hobbit. Then he turned back to Elrond with the same expression. "Please, _Ada_, can I stay and listen some more?"

The lord of Rivendell turned a rather surprised look upon the hobbit. "He's been sharing stories of his adventures with you, hmm?" Elrond raised an eyebrow and Bilbo blushed. Elrond nodded. "Well, your mother is expecting you at the moment, my son. Perhaps when you return Master Baggins would still be willing to regale you with his adventures?"

"Of course!" Bilbo piped.

Estel grinned. "Thank you, Mr. Baggins!" He looked up at Lord Elrond. "Thank you, _Ada_!"

Elrond smiled. "Yes, well, off you go. Before your mother becomes more worried."

The boy dashed off, Elrond warning him not to run in the gardens. The warning, of course, went unheeded. Elrond sighed and shook his head, still smiling faintly.

"I didn't realize you had children." Bilbo stated bluntly as Estel disappeared from view.

The elven lord chuckled. "Oh, though I am the father of three, Estel is not my real child. I am merely fostering him. His father died when he was very young and his mother has nowhere safe to go. Also, he is distant mortal kin of mine. It is my duty to look out for the boy."

Bilbo's eyebrows shot up. "'Distant mortal kin?'" He asked.

Elrond nodded. "Yes. It is a long story." He gave Bilbo an inquiring look. "Perhaps you would like to hear it, Master Baggins?"


End file.
